


Elle

by Taramoon



Series: OS - Haikyuu!! X Reader [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Happy Ending, Sad Oikawa Tooru
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 21:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13726665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taramoon/pseuds/Taramoon
Summary: Oikawa Tooru.Au lycée d'Aoba Josai, tout le monde le connaissait. Tout le monde savait qui il était. Ses fangirls piaillaient dans tous les coins à tel point que ça en devenait lourd.Mais la seule fille dont il voulait l'attention ne le voyait pas





	Elle

**Author's Note:**

> Et donc, voilà pour Oikawa ^^ J'ai un peu de mal à cerner ce personnage alors si je le massacre, n'hésitez pas à me le dire !
> 
> Rappel : [t/p] = ton nom  
> [n/m] = nom de la manager  
> [l/c] = longueur des cheveux  
> [c/c] = couleur de cheveux  
> [c/e] = couleur des yeux

Oikawa Tooru.

Au lycée d'Aoba Josai, tout le monde le connaissait. Tout le monde savait qui il était. Ses fangirls piaillaient dans tous les coins à tel point que ça en devenait lourd. Surtout quand il commençait à s'en vanter, même si Hajime était toujours là pour le remettre à sa place de lycéen et pas de grande star.

Récemment, ce dernier avait déclaré à toutes les fangirls, sous leurs regards étonnés, que si elles s'amusaient à brimer n'importe quelle fille s’approchant de son capitaine, c’était lui qui s’occuperaient de leur cas. La raison ? Il était possible que ce soit à cause de sa petite sœur. Après tout, il savait qu’elle avait complètement craqué pour le beau joueur de volley, et il savait également parfaitement que les filles pouvaient être horribles entre elles.

Pourtant [t/p] était très appréciée de ses camarades. Elle avait de [l/c] cheveux [c/c] et de grands yeux [c/e] brillants d’innocence. Quand elle vous regardait avec ces yeux-là, il était totalement impossible de lui en vouloir. Elle était de naturel gentille et serviable, et passait son temps à aider ceux qui avaient besoin d’aide. Tout le monde la pensait innocente et naïve, mais elle était en fait très intelligente, et avait un sixième sens qui faisait qu’elle le savait dès que quelqu’un avait un problème.

Et aujourd’hui, elle avait compris que son frère n’était pas dans le meilleur état possible. En fait, elle soupçonnait sa petite-amie d’en être la cause, étant donné qu’ils ne s’étaient pas parlé de la journée. Pourtant, cette dernière ne semblait pas plus affectée que ça. Alors, à la pause de midi, ignorant les autres membres de l’équipe et même son cher Oikawa qui poussait des ‘’iwa-chan’’ d’un ton désespéré, elle l’entraîna à sa suite. Ils s’installèrent dans l’herbe et elle se tourna vers lui, le regard grave.

\- Quoi ? soupira-t-il, comprenant qu’il avait été grillé très rapidement  
\- Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé avec Sara ?  
\- Rien… elle a juste trouvé quelqu’un d’autre.

Elle pensait que c’était juste une petite dispute, mais en fait elle l’avait carrément jeté ? Son air indigné fit sourire Hajime, qui la serra dans ses bras. Non vraiment, sa petite sœur était adorable. Et si jamais, elle finissait par sortir avec Oikawa au risque de s’attirer les foudres de toutes ces fangirls, il était prêt à abandonner quelques minutes son honneur et s’abaisser à frapper les filles qui s’en prendraient à elles.

Le reste de l’après-midi passa rapidement, et Hajime rejoint le gymnase, accompagné par Oikawa qui ne cessait de dire à quel point il aimerait que ses petites amies arrêtent de le quitter en le traitant de gamin. En fait, il n’écoutait même plus. Après tout, il disait toujours la même chose. Son ami d’enfance comprit rapidement que l’ace avait arrêté de l’écouter, et continua de se plaindre, mais de lui cette fois. Comme quoi il n’était pas assez compatissant envers sa douleur.

\- T’as qu’à arrêter de te jeter sur toutes les filles qui te demandent de sortir avec elles.  
\- Mais je suis obligé Iwa-chan, sinon Elle ne quitte pas mon esprit.  
\- ‘’Elle’’ ?

Le capitaine se contenta d’un air mystérieux, avant d’entrer dans les vestiaires pour se changer. Oikawa était amoureux ? Mais pourquoi il essayait de l’oublier au lieu d’aller la voir ? Hajime secoua la tête et entra à son tour. Il n’arriverait jamais à comprendre comment le cerveau de son ami fonctionnait. En tout cas, il se sentait triste pour sa sœur. Si Oikawa était déjà amoureux, alors elle allait être rejetée, si jamais un jour elle se décidait à aller le voir. En attendant, il décida de mettre cette conversation dans un coin de sa tête et se concentrer sur son échauffement.

Peu de temps après le début de son entrainement, les cris des filles en délires lui vrillèrent les tympans. Il soupira profondément, tandis que [t/p] s’approchait de lui avec une serviette et une bouteille d’eau. Il haussa un sourcil, perplexe. Depuis quand sa sœur était la manager ?

\- Je suis juste là pour aider. Apparemment, votre manager ne s’en sort pas toute seule, alors elle est venue me demander de l’aide toute à l’heure  
\- Mais pourquoi toi ?  
\- Parce que ‘’tu es sa sœur et pas une folle furieuse.’’ Répéta-t-elle en imitant la voix de son aînée  
\- Je vois répondit Hajime en riant, avant de boire un peu, pourquoi tu n’en profite pas pour aider Oikawa aussi ?  
\- M-Mais… elle rougit violemment, on va me prendre pour une fan si je vais le voir.  
\- Pas forcément. En plus regarde, il n’est pas seul. Profites-en pour en donner aux autres en même temps. Répliqua-t-il en désignant les bouteilles et serviettes dans ses mains.

Elle rougit un peu plus et accepta à la condition qu’il l’accompagne. Les garçons la regardèrent avec de grands yeux, se demandant eux aussi depuis quand ils avaient une nouvelle manager, puis Oikawa la reconnu et lui sourit sincèrement, surprenant tous les autres membres (Hajime mis à part).

\- Oh [t/p] ! Tu es venue nous aider ?  
\- Elle s’est fait embrigadé par [n/m] expliqua Hajime, mais elle était trop intimidée pour venir vous voir alors je l’escorte. Dit-il en prenant les bouteilles pour les lancer à ses équipiers  
\- Ah ! S’exclama celui qu’Oikawa avait appelé Mattsun, c’est elle ta sœur ?  
\- C’est ça. Les gars, ne lui faites rien que je pourrais vous faire regretter. Se contenta-t-il de dire avec un sourire un peu sadique sur les bords.  
\- Même pas un petit bisou ? s’indigna Oikawa en la prenant dans ses bras  
\- Surtout pas venant d’un tombeur comme toi.

Mais il ne le força pas à la lâcher pour autant, surprenant légèrement Oikawa. Bizarre, il avait pourtant cru qu’il le pousserait à coup de pieds comme il le faisait dès qu’il l’énervait, pourtant rien. Enfin, au bout de quelques minutes, il lui marmonna quand même de la lâcher, accompagné de quelques menaces, et le capitaine sourit légèrement avant d’attraper une serviette pour s’essuyer, et de boire un peu.

L’entrainement continua jusqu’à tard le soir, et Hajime força sa petite sœur à l’attendre avant de rentrer. Oikawa profita du fait qu’il était seul avec son vice-capitaine pour l’interroger, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

\- Dis-moi Iwa-chan, pourquoi tu m’as pas brusquement éloigné de [t/p] comme tu le fais souvent d’habitude ?  
\- … il se figea quelques secondes, en plein enfilage de pantalon, puis reprit ses mouvements, tu me fatigues c’est tout.  
\- Vraiment ? Il n’y a vraiment rien d’autre ?  
\- Tu n’es pas assez débile pour t’attaquer à elle juste sous mon nez. En fait... tu n’es pas assez débile pour t’attaquer à elle tout court.  
\- Pas faux… je crois que [t/p] est la seule fille avec qui j’arrive à être naturel.  
\- Et toi alors, c’est qui ce ‘’Elle’’ ?  
\- Quelqu’un ! s’exclama joyeusement le capitaine  
\- Alors dis-moi juste pourquoi. Si tu es enfin amoureux, pourquoi tu décides de l’oublier plutôt qu’aller lui parler ?  
\- Oh mais je lui parle souvent. C’est juste que… Elle ne semble pas s’intéresser à moi autant que je m’intéresse à Elle. En fait, je dirais même que je n’existe pas à ses yeux.

Il était un peu dur avec ses mots, mais Hajime n’avait jamais vu son ami aussi triste. Il enfila rapidement un t-shirt et s’approcha pour le prendre dans ses bras, collant son épaule à son torse. Passant une main dans ses cheveux, il tenta de l’apaiser du mieux qu’il pouvait. La voix enrouée par ses larmes, Oikawa leva un regard un peu moqueur vers lui.

\- Tu es bien affectif Iwa-chan. Aurais-tu enfin craqué pour moi ?  
\- Arrête de jouer au débile veux-tu, tu connais [t/p] si tu ne te calmes pas elle va de suite remarquer que tu vas mal, et après tu ne pourras plus t’en débarrasser.  
\- Vraiment, elle s’occuperait de moi ?  
\- Bien sûr. Elle s’occupe de tout le monde. Je me demande souvent comment elle arrive à rester saine d’esprit. Elle a remarqué tout de suite le problème avec Sara et n’a pas hésité à me kidnapper pour en parler.  
\- Mmh. Je ne comprends toujours pas comment elle a pu trouver mieux que toi. Mes amis sont tous aussi exceptionnels que moi !  
\- C’est ça, aller dépêche-toi avant qu’elle ne s’inquiète de ne pas nous voir revenir.

Oikawa hocha pensivement la tête et finit de se changer, avant que Hajime ne le traîne dehors. Lorsqu’ils rejoignirent [t/p], cette dernière remarqua tout de suite que le capitaine se sentait mal, et ouvrait déjà la bouche pour parler, lorsque son frère l’arrêta.

\- Il ne veut pas en parler, ne le harcèle pas, d’accord ?  
\- D’accord… elle se tourna vers le capitaine qui lui souriait d’un air incertain, mais ça va, hein ? Si ça va pas, n’hésite pas à venir me voir.  
\- Promis mini-Iwa, je te le dirais.  
\- Ne m’appelle pas comme ça ! protesta-t-elle, tandis qu’ils commençaient à rentrer chez eux.

Tout le long du chemin, Hajime fut pris entre sa sœur qui râlait après Oikawa, et ce dernier qui se moquait d’elle en l’appelant mini-Iwa. Elle avait toujours détesté ce surnom, pas par rapport à son frère, non, mais parce que ça lui donnait l’impression d’être seulement la sœur de son ami à ses yeux. Hajime le savait, mais Oikawa non. C’est pour cela que quand il sentit que [t/p] commençait à craquer, il assomma son capitaine, lui adressant un regard noir lorsqu’il leva ses yeux étonnés vers lui. Il jeta un regard à [t/p] et soupira profondément en voyant les larmes aux coins de ses yeux.

\- Désolé, je voulais juste t’embêter un peu…  
\- C’est bon.

La maison des Iwaizumi apparut et ils saluèrent Oikawa avant de rentrer. Ce dernier continua son chemin, déprimé. Maintenant, il était sûr et certain qu’elle le détestait…  
La soirée fut très calme, les deux lycéens faisant chacun leurs devoirs se faisant aider par l’autre à certains moments, jusqu’à ce que le téléphone d’Hajime sonne. Il regarda rapidement le nom de la personne qui le harcelait et ses yeux s’écarquillèrent de surprise. Tiens, pourquoi Oikawa l’appelait ? Ils venaient de se quitter après tout.

‘’Allo ?’’  
‘’Dis, tu crois qu’elle me déteste ?’’  
‘’Qui ça ?’’

Le silence au téléphone l’inquiéta et il abandonna sa sœur pour monter dans sa chambre. Une fois sûr que [t/p] n’entendrait pas, il relança la conversation.

‘’La fameuse Elle ? Pourquoi elle te détesterait ?’’  
‘’Parce que, j’ai pas été très sympa avec elle…’’  
‘’Tu t’es excusé ?’’  
‘’Sûrement pas comme il le fallait…’’  
‘’Bon, dis-moi qui c’est alors, que je puisse t’aider’’  
‘’Pour que tu me frappes encore ? Désolé Iwa-chan, mais je suis pas masochiste’’  
‘’Je croyais pourtant’’ se moqua-t-il, ‘’plus sérieusement, pourquoi je te frapperais ? C’est quelqu’un que je connais ?’’  
‘’Mmh…’’ Hajime fronça les sourcils pour réfléchir  
‘’Tu m’aide pas là, j’en connais pas des filles qui fantasme sur toi !’’  
‘’Je te l’ai déjà dit, elle n’est pas comme ça. Elle ne me voit pas comme ça…’’ Le ton désespéré d’Oikawa commençait à vraiment l’inquiéter  
‘’Oi, tu vas pas faire de connerie hein ?’’  
‘’J’aurais trop peur que tu viennes me chercher dans l’au-delà pour me tuer toi-même, t’en serais capable’’ ironisa Oikawa  
‘’Pas faux’’ répondit-il en souriant ‘’nan, mais franchement, dis-moi de qui tu parles. Désespéré comme tu es, tu ne peux être que sérieux alors je vois pas pourquoi je te frapperais.’’  
‘’Même si c’est ta sœur ?’’ il y eut un long silence, le temps que l’information n’atteigne le cerveau d’Hajime. Puis, ses yeux s’écarquillèrent de surprise  
‘’Attends, t’es sérieux ?! Sérieux sérieux ?! C’est elle celle que tu aimes ?!’’  
‘’Je l’avais dit que t’allais t’énerver’’  
‘’M’énerver ? Mais je suis pas énervé là ! Bon, c’est vrai que j’ai un peu de mal à te voir avec elle, pace que t’es un tombeur et elle ma petite sœur que je suis censé protéger des gens comme toi, mais là c’est différent !’’  
‘’Vraiment ? Je risque rien alors ?’’  
‘’Nah, je vais pas te frapper. Sauf si tu ne lui dis pas ce que tu ressens.’’  
‘’Quoi ?!’’  
‘’Allez, t’es « le grand roi », non ?’’  
‘’Mais… Mais…’’  
‘’Oi, tu crois sérieusement que je t’enverrais dans ses bras si t’avais pas la moindre chance ? Je te dis que t’as intérêt à lui dire ce que tu ressens le plus tôt possible si tu ne veux pas que je perde patience et que tu finisses à l’hôpital ! Alors demain tu prends ton courage à deux mains et tu lui avoue tout.’’  
‘’J’aurais jamais le courage de le faire…’’  
‘’Si tu ne le fais pas, c’est moi qui le ferait’’  
‘’Quoi ?! Iwa-chan non ! Ne fait pas ç-‘’

Il raccrocha avant la fin du mot. Alors comme ça, ce fameux ‘’Elle’’, c’était [t/p]… Il sourit largement. Ses sentiments étaient partagés, donc il n’aurait pas à frapper celui dont elle était amoureuse pour l’avoir rejetée et fait pleurer. Pas plus qu’il n’avait besoin de prévenir Oikawa de ce qu’il risquait s’il lui faisait du mal, vu qu’il était déjà trop effrayé par lui pour lui dire qu’il aimait sa sœur. Son téléphone sonna à plusieurs reprises et il soupira en regardant son écran.

**‘’De : Oikawa  
Iwa-chan ne dis rien !!!!’’**

**‘’De : Oikawa  
Sérieux, lui dit pas !!!’’**

**‘’De : Oikawa  
Iwa-chan, réponds-moi, dis-moi que tu n’as rien dit !!!’’**

Il soupira profondément, et après avoir assuré au capitaine qu’il ne dirait rien s’il lui disait demain, il retourna dans le salon pour finir la soirée. Le lendemain matin, pendant qu’ils faisaient le chemin tous les trois, Hajime remarqua l’était de nervosité de son capitaine et haussa un sourcil. Oikawa était rarement aussi stressé. [t/p] le remarqua elle aussi et ralentit pour contourner Hajime et s’installer près de lui.

\- Tout va bien Oikawa ?  
\- Hé ? Il sursauta puis détourna le regard en croisant le sien, oui, ça va. Ne t’inquiète pas.  
\- …

Hajime surprit le regard suppliant de sa sœur et soupira. Prétextant devoir rendre un livre à la bibliothèque avant d’aller en cours, il accéléra et les laissa seuls tous les deux, sous les regards catastrophés de sa sœur et Oikawa. Bah oui, elle voulait qu’il l’aide à le réconforter, pas qu’il se barre en la laissant seule avec lui ! Ce dernier soupira profondément.

\- Bon. Je n’abandonne pas pour autant. Qu’est-ce que tu as Oikawa ?  
\- Rien, je vais très bien… c’est juste que… Iwa-chan m’a menacé si je-  
\- Je le savais, c’est encore sa faute ! Faut pas te laisser faire voyons ! Je sais que c’est sa manière de montrer son affection mais quand même !  
\- Il fait ça pour m’aider. Parce que si je ne le fais pas vite, je vais continuer à déprimer.  
\- Qu’est-ce qui te déprime ? Demanda-t-elle, espérant une réponse sincère  
\- … Il inspira à fond, ce qui me déprime [t/p], c’est de ne pas arriver à te dire que je t’aime.

Elle le fixa sans rien dire pendant de trèèèèès longues secondes (aux yeux d’Oikawa qui n’arrivait pas à la regarder en face), puis son cerveau décoda enfin les informations et ses joues s’embrasèrent brusquement, bientôt suivit par le reste de son visage et même ses oreilles. Elle retira lentement la main qu’elle avait posé sur son épaule, le stressant davantage.

\- T-Tu es s-sérieux ?  
\- Tu es une des rares personnes avec qui je le suis toujours. Alors euh… tu veux bien sortir avec moi ?

Elle ne répondit pas, trop gênée, et Oikawa finit par lever la tête, anxieux de ne pas avoir de réponse. En voyant l’état avancé de rougeur sur le visage de [t/p], ses yeux s’écarquillèrent de surprise puis il sourit tendrement. Elle était vraiment trop adorable.

\- Je peux avoir une réponse ? Hoche ou secoue juste la tête si tu n’arrives pas à parler. Tu veux bien sortir avec moi ? Elle hocha timidement la tête et son sourire s’agrandit, [t/s], tu es vraiment trop mignonne ! s’exclama-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras

Cette affirmation fut la goutte d’eau qui fit craquer [t/p], rouge de honte, elle se cacha derrière ses mains et se dégagea avant d’accélérer, espérant semer Oikawa sur le chemin mais peine perdue. Maintenant qu’elle avait dit oui, il ne comptait pas la lâcher de sitôt !

**Author's Note:**

> C'est tout pour aujourd'hui !
> 
> Les prochains seront Hinata et Daichi


End file.
